


The boy who fought

by PadfootSimp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadfootSimp/pseuds/PadfootSimp
Summary: There is a prophecy of a boy. This boy will bring balance to this overrun world. He will defeat the dark lord known as Ajax Syrus.This story is based years after Harry Potter is dead and about a young orphan names Charles Calahan who will take charge in a raging war





	The boy who fought

Channings eyes suddenly rolled back into her skull and she blurted out in a demonic voice,

"The one who will bring balance is born as Summer dies, they will hold great power hidden by the horrors of their past. They will do great things, we will know them as the yin yang"

Albus Potters face showed a mix or shock and confusion. 

'What had just happened? Did she just make a prophecy?' 

Thoughts flooded the young headmasters mind. He had been down at the leaky cauldron minding his own business when a strange lady started asking about the divintation post at Hogwarts. He had answered all her questions as he was currently looking for a new professor. As he had gone to leave she had gripped his shoulder tightly and spoke those confusing words. 

"You start on September the 1st, a suite will be ready for you"

he said nodding his head

Albus hurriedly walked off still in awe he had heard a real prophesy being told, the woman still left at the table had a baffled look on her face as albus disappeared.

-~-~-~-~-~-~**page break**-~-~-~-~-~-~'

5 years later....

It was charles 7th birthday, and as per usual his family did not even acknowledge his existence. As he was born into a royal family with one elder brother, Charles Calahan rarely even was spoke of; his perfect brother William always got to attend special events and have enormous birthday parties. Something was wrong tonight though, charles was preparing to get in the shower before he heard a loud bang. He stood at the top of the stairs and uses one of his WWW products to see downstairs. He paled slightly when a man dressed in all black stepped through the broken down door. His father immediately rushed to see what was happening wand in hand. 

"Expelliarm-" 

He was easily dismissed in a flash of green. His mother was next, being a muggle she was killed even quicker then her husband. Charles was pure white with fear but could not bring himself to tears. In his mind they meant nothing. He did not care...

The cloaked figure started ascending the stairs at a slow pace twirling his wand in his bony fingers. Charles brother foolishly stepped into the corridor and the mysterious figure cackled before casting him aside with a third flash of green.

Charles was frozen to the spot as the hooded Figure stepped infront of him. The bony fingers reached for his hood as he lowered it revealing a handsome face. He had long flowing black hair that covered one of his electric blue eyes. The piercing glaze lay upon Charles as the man lit up the tip if his wand in a blood red colour.  
He brought the wand to Charles' neck who was too frightened to react. Smoke rose from his neck as a rune was engraved into him. Charles was shaking now holding in tears, he could not be seen as weak now. He screamed as he was flung out of the 3rd floor window into the street below...

-~-~-~-~-~-~**page break**-~-~-~-~-~-~

It was late in the night when head Auror Reggie Donovon arrived outside the Calahan mansion. He held his illuminated wand out and nodded at the other Aurors to search the building.   
Reggie, being the son of a werewolf, had an enhanced sense of smell and he immediately knew something was wrong...  
He sniffed around and followed the stench of blood and something burning. It was after 5 long minutes of searching did he come across the unconscious body of charles. He shivered eyeing the strange carving into Charles neck wondering what Syrus had done this time. Syrus was a powerful wizard, stronger then the likes of dumbledore and even Harry Potter. Ajax Syrus, formally known as lord Syrus, was the largest threat the wizarding world had ever faced. Having killed Harry Potter and his wife when they were only 50 years old, he had successfully caused chaos. The ex slytherin was power hungry and nothing could stop him... 

The shook Auror picked up the limp childs body and quickly cast a patronus saying where he was to the assisting Aurors. 

He took one last look at the mansion before using a special designed portkey that took him straight to his office in the ministry of magic. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~**page break**-~-~-~-~-~-~

Ajax had a smirk on his face when he entered the Syrus manner that evening. He had finally stopped the stupid prophecy and was that happy he had decided to test a new rune on the other child. Knowing that kids life was going to become a living nightmare he fell asleep rather fast that night

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter down. This is my first fan fic so please feel free to be critical in the comments. Enjoy the rest of the story!


End file.
